your image of me
by starsblazing
Summary: Song fic for Mabe85 on Livejournal for Hcam ficathon. It sets out a friendship between House and Cameron and a trip to a mall. A song alone reminds them they feel about each other. sucks at summaries lol


**A/N: Hello, yes, I'm alive! LOL, sounds conceited. Anyways this fic is from the ficathon on the HouseCameron website on Livejournal. I thought I would share with in my fanfiction account as well. A.P.T.I.O.W.T.W's is on hold. I have just started school and have a 6 hour course to endure. Also 2 more courses coming next week and in October. I also have Jury Duty and tons of other family stuff to deal with as well! So yes, this is probably my latest update in a while. This is meant to be a One-shot since it's a ficathon fic. No other chaps expected in this one! **

**Spoilers: Season 4 to bits of Season 5**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own House M.D. Thank you very much! Shove it my face damn it! **

**This is dedicated to my fic partner Mabe85! (I hope you like it Bere!)**

**I would like to think my betas from livejournal Maramyanet (Thank you so much Mara you made sure House was still in the fic and grumpy! lol Also with the grammar even though it's not your strong point!) and Jesmel for helping me with a snark line in short notice! (Thank you Taryn! You gave me what I needed!!)  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy this fic!**

**Jude**

* * *

_I know your image of me is what I hope to be,  
I've treated you unkindly  
But girl can't you see that,  
there's no one more important to me  
-ray charles "song for you"_

--

"Got any plans for today?" that familiar gruff voice came behind her a few feet away.

Cameron viewing one of her patient's charts, tries to ignore the man who has been bother her every single day. Secretly she doesn't mind, but she wouldn't say that to anybody. Ever since Wilson has avoided him like the plague there's no harm done when she's around. Cuddy has been trying to comfort House ever since the day he lost his friendship with the man.

Hospitals are full of gossips, and she can't help the small stabs of jealousy as the rumored 'friendship' between House and Cuddy begins to grow in a peculiar manner.

"Cameron?" He stood behind her looking over her shoulder, causing her to shiver involuntarily. This surprises her. Her stomach flutters into an old memory that she thought had disappeared when she lied for the sake of her self-respect. She wonders how the man could make her feel alone in a room filled with chaos.

"What do you want House?" she doesn't even bother to wait for an answer, she knows what he wants. Touching her patient's shoulder, she kindly confirms the fact that he will need stitches.

House walks over watching her with his ever-present curiosity. He walks over the other side of the bed staring at his former subordinate – the one that has the power to be her complete undoing.

The truth is, he's curious…far more than he should be. He contemplates this new Cameron, her blonde tresses softening her appearance in a way she had never allowed when working with him.

She glanced at his way inquisitive as well. He looked down and spoke in his usual sarcastic tone, to avoid the messy angst that filled the air.

"Cameron, you're a girl…"

Cameron rolled her eyes as she instructs her subordinate to stitch the patients' gash in the right way.

"At least we know you're not blind."

"Funny, but really Cameron, I need your help."

"What could you possibly need from me, House?"

"I need to buy a gift and since Wilson…"

"You want me to go and buy it for you?"

"No…with me."

She can tell it's not easy for him to ask such favors, putting him in the rather vulnerable possible rejection.

"Why don't you take Cuddy or Thirteen?"

This amuses him till no end, the idea of her trying to avoid spending any time with him. A couple of years ago she'll be thrilled, but now she tries her best not to show any interest. His blank slate of a face hides the amusement, yet his frown is threatened to turn upside down.

"Please, the only thing Cuddy knows how to pick out is a good bra and Thirteen…as fun as it would be to just hang and pick up chicks…"

"So, you need me? What if I need bras or like to check out guys?"

Her tone is slightly amused, but at the same time there's a edge of annoyance.

"You would go where you need to go, also you have me you don't need to check out guys at all." as he posed.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Why don't you shop online, House?"

"I don't want to! Besides, Wilson found where I hid his credit card…you know, for emergencies." as he pouts. _  
"Also the man won't talk to me" _as he added mentally.

"That's what you get when you charge hookers to his credit card."

"It was an emergency…"

House had no other choice then to make the pain and angst in the air dispense. He rolled his eyes and decided to beg in his own way. He made big puppy dog eyes and pouted his lip out making it wobble. Cameron tried to hold the surprise as well as the shock, trying refrain the laugh that threatened to reach her throat but she couldn't really help but have the sides of her mouth reach upwards. Then a humorless laugh approached.

"House, just because you make that look doesn't mean it would help."

He made it much worse when he clasped his hands together.

This reminded her of about two years ago when Foreman was in charge and House had to beg for him to do the tests. It was a cute gesture and Cameron had kind of fell for it. She rolled her eyes once more causing the brief ache in her head to grow bigger. She looked at the chart not staring into those big blue eyes clearly begging (more like annoying) her to go with him.

She heaved a sigh.

"Fine, after my shift we'll go." as she made sure that the annoyance was still in her voice.

House smirked when he clearly won the battle. He turned around swiftly and yelled over his shoulder.

"Make sure to lose the scrubs! I roll in style!"

Cameron wanted to bang her head against the nurse's station.

--

"We are not taking your bike, House!" the irritation seeps though more and more now that she's actually annoyed.

It was six in the evening outside the hospital. Cameron was not really entertained by the fact that this man was ready to go on his bike... especially right after he had major surgery and a stroke.

"Why the hell not? You know you like it!" as he caresses his crotch rocket.

Cameron smirked from the memory then shook it off back to her scowl.

"House, you just had brain surgery... brain surgery from Chase no less. As a well as stroke! I don't want to d--"

House went wide-eyed with shock and suddenly the tips of mouth went upwards at the idea which stopped Cameron in her tracks.

"What?"

In an unexpected turn, a "Ha!" came out of House's mouth then a few others came along the way as he began to chuckle.

She quirked a brow upwards, there have been no laughs since before the incident and she was kind of relieved that she actually made him chuckle at his dispense.

He shook his head and smirked.

"You just dissed your own boyfriend…oh, that's cold Cameron. It's not his fault he's a moron." with his snarky tone as he tried to miff his laughter.

Cameron realized that she did and was taken aback at the idea. She would say a few phrases here and there about him especially when he was on his "It's Tuesday" routine. But it was really never in front of House and you could see the fact that he chuckled. He never really laughed at any of her jokes. It was once to spread his annoyance to her or kiss her ass to come back but never like this.

The man is rubbing off on her. She made a gruff irritated sound in her throat as she turned around towards her car.

"Come on, let's take the car." as she started walking, secretly smirking inside as House followed, finally absolved for his sudden chuckle. He looked as he gave more respect to her but of course he wouldn't let her know that.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Chase, it's not his fault he's a blonde. I'm not sure about you though. Let's just hope the bleach didn't sink all the way into your noggin."

--

"I hate malls!" House complained while glaring at nearby teenage boy, who looked about ready to faint.

Frowning, he stopped glaring at the kid, only to find himself emerged in a sea of more adolescent idiots, as well as their just as idiotic parents. After all, the apple never fell far from tree. The mall was absolutely crowded, the almost sickening display of mass-consumption making House's stomach churn.

"I told you to shop online, House." Cameron scolded as she lifted her purse strap to her shoulder, clearly amused by House's foul mood.  
_  
"One jackass's hell is another person's heaven"_, she concluded gleefully.

Smirking, she grabbed his arm and dragged him through the crowd of shoppers.

"Come on big boy let's get your things and leave…" House ignored her, as he stared at the ice cream stand across the corridor. Cameron heaved another sigh knowing what he wants.

"…and afterwards we'll get ice cream if you want."

"Gosh, Cameron, you're just the coolest! Ice cream? And if I'm a good boy, can I get sprinkles too?"

"You know, House. It wouldn't kill you to be a little less sarcastic…"

"Actually, I think it would. Anyway, make it Coldstone and you've got yourself a deal. In fact, my treat."

"Did hell freeze over?"

"Oh snap. Good one."

"I try," she shrugged and continued to pull him along.

--

Cameron tried to be patient, as she waited for House to get his purchase, but the customer service girl seemed to be intent on not servicing anyone. Her back turned to the customers, as she shrieked into the phone cradled between her shoulder and cheek.

Not being one to wait, House slammed his hand down against the counter scaring the Customer service girl. House made it look like he got hurt.

"Ow, sweetheart, I'll try harder, I promise." he pleads with his eyes "The pregnancy hormones make her a little..." as he grimaced "Help me?" he mouthed then looked over to Cameron who scowled.

House wagged his eyebrows to make sure she joined the act.

The customer service bitch as House muttered earlier looked at Cameron curiously to see if the man was lying or not.

Cameron inwardly sighed losing another battle. She then sent a cold glare that matched heaps of daggers towards the customer service bitch.

C.S.B gulped and became wide-eyed.

"Mason, you better hurry up, his wife isn't really happy at the fact that they are waiting. We got a M.P.W., I repeat an M.P.W."

House couldn't believe that Cameron actually had the skills to scare a woman. That soft spoken young naïve doctor isn't really around much as he would like it. But since that annoyed him till no end he could get used to the idea of this 'new' Cameron around.  
He smirked and grabbed Cameron by the arm. He too felt the tinge of electricity that Cameron earlier felt.

"Okay, We'll be waiting over here in the cafe. Come on Wifey let's get you some milk so it calm your hormones." as he pulled Cameron away, while adding an extra limp to his gait.

Cameron was still sending the glare to C.S.B.

"Mason, make sure I don't get pregnant. In fact, if you jumped me now I'll kill you."

--

Cameron sat down waiting for House to return with the coffee. She slip him a ten to make him go and order their drinks.

Cameron became aware of the tune that usually surrounds the store. She starts humming along since it's Ray Charles version of 'Something' by the Beatles as she waits for House to appear to get their drinks. She gathers her face with her hands finally noticing that exhaustion that she experienced today. She yawned and became glassy eyed.

She closed her eyes for a second then felt something drop next to her. She held one eye opened peaking though viewing a medium sized coffee cup at her side and House drinking his cup viewing Cameron with curiosity and a hint of comity.

He looked away as usual and broke the calm silence they shared.

"It has milk to help reduce hormones," he indicted the coffee with his snarky tone.

Cameron rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I'm sure you need it more than I do." as she gave a sip, then noted that House remembered what she liked in it and drank another gulp of it.

"Yeah, I'm the one that scared the hell out of C.S.B. You even made my groin shrink to an unfortunate size that Cuddy usually does when she screeches for clinic duty." as he shuddered, yet secretly impressed by Cameron's new ability to scare normal people.

Cameron suppressed a laugh

"Yeah well, you were the one that put me on the spot. I had to do something. I didn't want to scream bloody murder."

"Now that I want to see," he pointed out.

"Oh, you will someday," _"when I lose my mind over you,_" she added mentally.

Another silence fell between them.

It was sort of uncomfortable but not as it used to be before. They shared something now that could only be called friendship. Cameron stared at her cup caressing it, while House gazed around the room hoping his name would be called soon.

Then the familiar tinkling sound of the piano, once made by a man of genius surrounded them like air. The dramatic bluesy approach of the song made Cameron tingle and a ghost of smile arise from her sad features.

_I've been so many places in my life and time...  
I've sung a lot of songs, I've made some bad rhymes_

House's thoughts halted, his eyes tinkled with curiosity as he tilted his head like he was trying to solve a puzzle.  
_  
I've acted out my life in stages with ten thousand people watching  
But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you _

Cameron looked over at House observing what he's thinking about. She's heard this song before, watched her parents slow danced to it once. She closed her eyes tried to shut her thoughts about him in this song... yet the images peak through her hopeless mind.

_I know your image of me is what I hope to be, baby, I've treated you unkindly  
__But girl can't you see, there's no one more important to me  
So darling can't you please see through me, 'cause we're alone now  
And I'm singing this song for you _

House looked over at Cameron who was a bit entertained by the song now. She was humming along with eyes closed. He looked around the room noticing nobody was really listening like she was.

_Of a truth withholding nothing, you came out in front  
When I was hiding, ooh but now I'm so much better _

He gazed over to Cameron once more who had her eyes open still humming. This song reminds of Cameron to no end.

_So if my words don't come together, listen to the melody  
'Cause my love is in there hiding _

The soft bluesy piano solo made him stare at Cameron once more. Suddenly she became aware was his warm piercing blue gaze in which she made herself stare back. She felt it all over again that feeling she gets...

He finds her staring back with no daggers and no annoyance.

Those green-blue eyes were softened by the song alone.

He wondered why she would care to gaze into his own stare like she used to a few years ago.

Cameron became aware of his soften gaze as well. It reminded her of the time when he found out she worked there and visited her. He tried to hide it but for once he let his guard down.

They felt themselves of becoming closer and closer…until a nasal voice from one of the intercoms broke the spell that had bewitched them for the smallest of moments.  
_  
"Greg House, please report to the customer service desk." _

They both caught themselves soon enough, Cameron became flustered and House started to shake it off.

"We should--"

"Yeah, get my CD"

--

Turns out that was House wanted, had been a rare Led Zeppelin houses of holy C.D. With a few extra songs put in.

They finally retrieved from the hands of a scared C.S.B and purchased it with no fail.

As Cameron promised, they went to Coldstone to go eat ice cream.

House was happy to eat his favorite and was a nice boy eating it so... except to for the diagnoses he gave to couples around them in which Cameron didn't mind.

She spooned some of House's ice cream in which she received a glare.

She just smiled innocently and looked at the time which read 8:02pm.

"We better get going. The mall is about to close."

They finally went through the thick crowds of people heading out.

"House, next time buy your CDs on eBay." as they finally reached to car.

"It's no fun that way, Cameron. Where's your sense of adventure?", he snarked limping over to the passenger side.

Suddenly, Cameron's eyes widened as she realized the real reason for House having dragged her along – it had never been about the CD, but rather, spending time together.

Of course he wouldn't say so in the first place...she was, after all, dealing with House.

She guessed he missed Wilson a lot and had no one to hang out with. She had no clue why he picked her in the first place.

"Hello? Cameron? Is the blond finally seeping through your brain? I want to get home before Secret Diary of a Call Girl gets on." he shook out a couple of vicodins and gulped it with his coffee.

Cameron rolled her eyes, as she got into the car.

_Same old House_

--

A couple minutes after Cameron dropped him off to pick up his bike, she said her goodbye as he grunted one.

"See you tomorrow," and he drove off.

As he stepped inside his place, he dropped his jacket and backpack to the side and poured himself some scotch – his usual routine. He rubbed his thigh absently and he sat down on his piano, placing his hands above the keys trying to mentally shun the thought of the song passing though his fingers.

Soon it was useless no one was around. He began caressing his keys to a familiar tune he heard today. He heard the singer's voice in his head, as it became his own.  
_  
__I've been so many places in my life and time...  
_  
**  
fin. **

* * *

**ummm review? I'll send you Hugh? (hehe that rhymed!)**

**Jude**


End file.
